


на свободу с чистой совестью

by cardamon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	на свободу с чистой совестью

  
Вернувшись в Италию, Занзас повел себя почти так же, как раньше — кого-то обхамил, кому-то набил морду, кого-то чуть не сбил, носясь по городу и окрестностям на новеньком, привезенном из Японии мотоцикле.  
  
А может, и сбил — но сумел замять дело, не поднимая шума.  
  
Через месяц о нем забыли.  
  
Ну, не то чтобы совсем — время от времени он получал от старика приглашение на обед, приглашение, больше смахивающее на приказ. И, конечно, оставались отбросы, которые мешали, или чересчур много говорили, или оказывались не в то время и не в том месте, или просто слишком жадничали и слишком о себе воображали. С отбросами разбирался Сквало, но считалось, что главный в этом деле Занзас.  
  
Занзаса все устраивало — кроме разве что обедов у старика, на которых приходилось молчать и приноравливаться к бессолевой диете. Из-за стола он поднимался с видом человека, готового к убийству.  
  
Куда он уезжал, никто не спрашивал.  
  
Никто не следил за тем, как мотоцикл мчался по горной дороге — поворот, еще поворот, желтый, с размазанными пятнами зелени, склон и синева — сбоку и над головой, и кажется, что если сделать еще один круг, то можно будет проехать по узкой облачной полоске, отделявшей небо от моря.  
  
Но на последнем повороте дорога сворачивала не вверх, а вниз, в узкое ущелье. Притормозив у пустующего блокпоста, Занзас глушил мотор, шел к серой от лишайника стене, и коротко стучал в незаметную калитку.  
  
Через минуту, или две, или десять калитка открывалась.  
  
И Занзас входил внутрь.  
  
— Четверть часа, не больше, — донеслось из-под низко надвинутого старомодного цилиндра.  
  
Голос звучал глухо и невнятно. Занзасу было интересно — это из-за бинтов или из-за того, что во рту все давно сгнило? — но не настолько, чтобы задавать вопросы.  
  
— Час, — сказал он, просто чтобы настоять на своем. Внутри похолодело — но отступать было поздно.  
  
Черный цилиндр качнулся.  
  
— Слишком долго.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
Занзас вытянул вперед руку. Как для поцелуя, не в первый раз подумал он с нервным смешком. Донесшийся из-под цилиндра причмокивающий звук довершил сходство.  
  
— Полчаса.  
  
— Час, — Занзас повернулся к выходу.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, — услышал он, — ты отсюда не уйдешь. Мы тебя получим.  
  
На это Занзас отвечать не стал. Протянув руку, он подождал, пока тварь насытится стекающим с ладони пламенем. Оранжевые язычки таяли, втягиваясь в царившую под бинтами тьму, и по костям, от пальцев до ребер, пополз холод — как будто Занзас сунул руку в сугроб.  
  
— Хватит, — оборвал он.  
  
Тварь — иначе Занзас это не называл, — отступила. Тяжелая, окованая железными пластинами дверь бесшумной закрылась, на прощание обдав Занзаса далеким кислым запахом подземелья. Он сел на табурет и принялся ждать. Времени — это он знал по опыту прошлых посещений, — могло пойти сколько угодно. Однажды он прождал в этой маленькой, серой, почти пустой, если не считать пары табуретов, комнате почти два часа — сидел и смотрел, как бледный солнечный луч, просочившийся через зарешеченное окно, ползет от стены к стене, и думал, что старик, верно, уговорил тварей поделиться с ним секретом бессмертия — иначе почему он никак не сдохнет?  
  
На этот раз дверь открылась еще до того, как солнечный луч сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Час, — напомнила тварь.  
  
И в комнату, неловко держа перед собой скованные руки, вошел Мукуро.  
  
Он выглядел в точности таким, каким Занзас его помнил — каким был неделю назад. Таким же бледным, словно вылинявшим. И злым.  
  
Во сне он бывал другим — но во сне все не так, как по-настоящему.  
  
— Я-то думал, ты узнал, что хотел, — сказал он, осторожно присаживаясь на табурет.  
  
Как будто боялся промахнуться, подумал Занзас — а потом решил, что мог и бояться, после депривационной-то камеры.  
  
— Что ты ни на что не годен, я и так знал, — сказал он, разворачивая табурет так, чтобы смотреть Мукуро в лицо.  
  
— Зачем тогда приехал? И сколько пламени ты скормил вендичи на этот раз?  
  
— Никогда не помешает знать, кого можно купить и за какую цену, — сказал Занзас, — а кого — только убить.  
  
Мукуро нетерпеливо поерзал.  
  
— Так зачем все-таки приперся?  
  
Занзас глянул вниз, на сжатые пальцы и вспухшие под наручниками рубцы.  
  
— А ты не рад? Может, ты и своему боссу так сказал — дорогой Савада, не беспокойся, и навещать меня не вздумай, я тут отличненько сижу. А?  
  
— Иди нахуй со своей благотворительностью, — Мукуро дернул головой и поморщился — болт, скреплявший стальной обруч на шее, намотал на себя тонкую прядь волос. — Мне не нужно тело, чтобы делать, что захочу. Может, я сейчас был в Нью-Йорке. Или в Париже. Трахал кого-нибудь…  
  
Занзас ухмыльнулся.  
  
— А ту штуку с языком ты им показывал?  
  
— Я не отвечаю за то, что ты делаешь со мной в своих снах, придурок, — буркнул Мукуро.  
  
И покраснел.  
  
Занзас покосился на часы — время здесь, казалось ему, шло как-то не так, и час запросто мог уместиться в одно мгновение или растянуться на вечность, — и постарался не вспоминать, как Мукуро дышит, и как вскидывает голову, и кусает губу, если навалиться на него сверху и потереться бедром о пах, и как целуется, и какая нежная у него кожа на бедрах — если провести губами от промежности до колена, — и как бьется жилка над лодыжкой.  
  
Лучше уж вспомнить испачканные простыни и голодную пустоту после пробуждения.  
  
— Что-то произойдет, — сказал Занзас то, ради чего он сегодня приехал. — Не знаю, что, но будь готов.  
  
— Интуиция? — голос Мукуро звучал хрипло, как будто обруч на его шее затянули еще туже — или как будто в горле у него встал сухой комок.  
  
— Не знаю, что-то вроде, — Занзас неопределенно пошевелил пальцами, быстро глянул Мукуро в глаза — и опять чуть не задохнулся, вспоминая сдвинувшиеся брови, голос, руку в кольцах у себя между ног, знакомое лицо — но старше и жестче, чем он привык видеть.  
  
И другие лица, знакомые и не очень.  
  
И кровь. И пламя.  
  
Занзас схватил Мукуро за плечи и прижался лбом к его лбу. Воспоминания теснились и накладывались друг на друга. От чужого дыхания шевелились вплетенные в волосы перья и щекотали кожу.  
  
Знал бы, думал Занзас, мысленно отсчитывая время до прихода тварей, приехал бы на машине.


End file.
